Vehicles are defined by license plates which act as a kind of identification card nowadays. The license plates are aimed to define each vehicle by distinguishing said vehicles from each other by means of the authentic structure of the license plates. Traffic registration records, vehicle taxes, highway fees, etc are all evaluated in accordance with and are recorded in relation to, these license plate numbers.
When it is taken into account that vehicles are objects that are always on the move, it is important to carry out the necessary procedures by determining the license plate numbers correctly. This determination procedure which was carried out by people, using classic methods, until recently led to delays and more importantly led to many mistakes. Apart from this, many people had to be employed due to the large numbers of vehicles and extensive living environments (highways, roads, etc.).
Automatic camera systems have been developed in order to overcome the disadvantages mentioned above regarding the reading of license plates. The European Patent titles “Automatic License Plate Recognition System Integrated with an Electronic Toll Fee Collection System” numbered EP2088568 describes a device which charges the fees for highways to vehicles and records said fees to the license plate of vehicles on the move. In order to reach this aim, both the front and the rear photos of the vehicles are taken via cameras, and the license plate numbers with vehicle brand, model and colour information are determined by means of special software.
The license plate recognition systems that are more extensively used nowadays also operate according to the same logic. One of the characteristics of the license plate systems that are mounted fixedly to especially certain entrance and exit points of the city is that said systems continuously takes photos of the vehicles that come into sight and notifies the related posts when necessary.
The systems mentioned above do carry out the license plate reading function but they also bring along disadvantages. Said disadvantages are that these cameras are positioned fixedly as they need high source of energy and a software with an algorithm that can read plates when the vehicle is mobile. Besides this said systems have a low rate of success as they can only read plates in a limited zone.
The European Patent titled “Automatic License Plate Reader System” numbered EP137452 describes a portable system formed of a personal computer and a camera in order to overcome the disadvantages mentioned above. Although said system is portable it also has many disadvantages as it has to be operated by a person.
In the present technique the license plate recognition/reader system operate as being integrated with speed sensing devices. This way, both controls in traffic is provided and those who are driving faster than the legal speed limits can be determined. However, said systems can only be positioned to a fixed spot due to the reasons mentioned above. Moreover, none of these systems which do not provide mobile solution comprise a face recognition system.
As a result, it has been seen as an obligation to develop the related state of art due to the inadequacy of the present solutions and the requirement for a system having a license plate reader, speed sensor and face recognition apparatus, parking violation, city and road scanner, all kinds of gas, audio, radiation and similar sensor, object detection, tracking, classifying, face recognition devices, which can be mounted on vehicles that are on the move in traffic such as security vehicles and/or which can read all of the license plates of all vehicles that have been parked. The System can sense the speed, vehicle class (truck, automobile etc.), position and orientation and detect brand, model and colour of vehicles. By determining such features hereinabove, the mobile system works as a parking management and parking enforcement scanner as well. The system can also be used as a mobile tolling system based on vehicle classification, plate, location and time. The system can also be used as a mobile and fixed traffic analysis and traffic management, traffic flow rate, traffic density, maximum-average-traffic flow speed, congestion prediction and detection system.
The System can perform face recognition automatically and while on move, faces can be searched on one or more databases. It can search and determine an alarm based on white and black list. All faces are stored in the system automatically based on time and location. The system performs as a mobile face scanner, mobile OCR reader of the city, which can remotely perform enquiry through its own database and other databases, which can send a visual and audio warning to the related post and the user in the case, that the license plate of the vehicles that are searched for, are determined.
The system can also sense air quality, several gasses including but not limited to the chemical gasses, gas leaks, and radiation levels and transfer the date to the centre, generates an audio or visual alarm notification on its tablet on other applications, herewith any potential threads can be sensed and determined in a very early stage. The command and control centre has all the information to take the countermeasures. Since at least one or more mobile systems are collecting data, the data resolution gets higher with the number of mobile systems.
The invention performs automatic speed measurement for all the vehicles in the field of view; speed violation detection whether the Patrol vehicle is on the move or parked, different speed limit adjustment for different lanes, automatic official fine or report issuing containing required violation information, high-resolution violation photos and video including speed values and coordinates information.
The invention performs map creation; multi-layered and interactive map support, active map display of all devices managed by the system, camera location information through GPS and map integration. This invention can transfer all the date detected to the relevant centre, generates an audio or visual alarm notification on its tablet on other applications, herewith any potential threads can be sensed and determined in a very early stage; the invention can communicate with all other Ekin solutions using the wireless communication infrastructure. Moreover, via monitoring on a digital map at the control centre feature, Ekin Patrol vehicles can be directed to the incident scenes immediately.